The Kitsune Ninja
by Zoran Dawn-Eclipse
Summary: A sealing changes his life forever. A chance encounter gives him hope. See how a simple helping hand can change the world for the better. Work in progress, and lots of OOC. Rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

_This is an AU story that will not follow a Canon timeline. Most characters will be OOC, seeing as trying to stay in character limited my previous attempts at stories._

_I will say right now that V is not going to be human or linked to Vergil in any way, despite retaining Griffon. He's going to be what I call a Tao Kitsune. This is a unique variety that can wield both Light and Dark energy. He has three Shifts: Shadow, Light, and Tao. He won't know many Jutsu, and will still use his cane in human form._

_Naruto will be different too. How different can be told in the story itself as it progresses._

_I'm not a fan of neglective parents, so don't expect that to happen. However, Naruto will be distant from his parents in this story for other reasons._

_Now that the important stuff is laid out, I will let you get to the story._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**Konoha, day after the Kyuubi attack**

At the Hokage Tower, Minato announces the defeat of the Kyuubi and who the village has to thank for its continued safety. In his arms are two baby girls, one with blonde hair, the other with red. They are Shiro and Hidori. At his side is a young boy with spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes, Naruto.

When the sealing took place, Naruto became the Fox's jailor, while his sisters each hold half of its power. This distribution allowed Minato to live despite summoning the Shinigami. However, Naruto was affected by the sealing more than his sisters were. The Fox still held some power when it was sealed within Naruto, and that power was enough to make him a Hanyou.

"My daughters contain the Fox's Chakra, keeping it from reforming. Thanks to them, nobody needs to worry about the Fox returning to attack our village again, as long as they live." Minato finishes his speech, leaving out Naruto's role for his son's sake. Unfortunately, this decision would cost them in the long run…

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**Eight years later**

Naruto watches from the upstairs window as his sisters train with their parents. No, they haven't left him out of things, but rather, he wants nothing to do with them. He learned from the Fox that his father's actions were what caused his affliction, leaving him unable to go outside without concealing his appearance. Unfortunately, the Fox couldn't help him with said affliction, having never used a human form before and lacking the knowledge of how to access one. At first, the affliction was only a set of fangs and slitted pupils. Then came the claws, and then the ears and tail, followed by his whole body becoming that of a humanoid fox.

In order to hide his appearance, he wears thick bandages on his arms and legs, with his hands covered by a pair of gloves. He wears a hooded cloak that hides his face and tail, and his feet are squished into a pair of tabi. He rarely goes anywhere because of how uncomfortable it is to cover up his appearance. Today, however, he plans to leave in search of a more forgiving environment where he doesn't have to hide anymore. Packing his few necessities and some personal belongings into a bag, he heads downstairs and out the door, hood pulled up over his lowered head. His timing is perfect, and nobody notices his departure.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to my first reviewer for giving me the reason to go ahead and start chapter 2._

_In this chapter, we'll be seeing our first demons and get a look at Naruto's first encounter with another Kitsune. I've got an image for V's Kitsune form (at least the Tao Shift), but I don't know if FFN will cooperate in posting the link to it. So for now, I'll describe that form when it becomes relevant so you can make the image in your minds._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Slipping out of the village was easier than expected. With the Fox guiding him, he managed to get past the guards and make it out without being caught. On his way out, he managed to get camping gear and a day's worth of rations. Having the Fox helping him makes his task much easier, but even with help, living in the woods is risky without a second set of eyes to spot danger.

A day into his trip outside the village, and Naruto is shown just why people never travel alone outside the village. Hell Cainas surround the campsite Naruto had set up earlier in the night, looking for an easy kill. With Naruto's limited training, a group this large will take a lot out of him. The Fox advises breaking through the circle and Naruto takes that advice, charging the nearest of the demons with a kunai.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Nearby, a man looks up as the sound of a fight reaches him. He stands up, dusting off his coat before heading in the direction of the fight. A large blue and black bird takes flight and swoops down to fly alongside the man as he walks. The two soon come across the sight of a blonde Kitsune fighting against some Hell Cainas, dodging and weaving to avoid getting hit.

His mind made up, the man signals to the bird with his cane, the bird flying at the group of demons and firing volleys of lightning at the nearest Hell Caina. The man himself takes on his own demon opponent, wielding the cane like a sword. The demons quickly fall to the three fighters, being only low level demons. The man turns his attention to the blonde, noticing how he flinches back upon being focused on. "A fool sees not the same tree that a wise man sees. If I were here to hurt you, you would know."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

An hour later finds the three sitting around Naruto's campfire.

"So you're like me? How can you look human then?" Naruto looks at the mostly normal-looking man, wondering how he could be a Kitsune and still look human. By now, introductions have been made and the man's identity is revealed to be just V. No last name.

"All Kitsune possess the power to shapeshift. All you need to do is focus your power and intent on becoming human, and it will happen. This is usually taught by the parents to the kit." V calmly explains the process to Naruto, then watches as Naruto attempts the shift himself. The first few attempts fail, but Naruto soon manages to get a mostly human form, with the exception of his ears and tail. "It takes time to learn, so don't be discouraged."

The two Kitsune spend the remainder of the night on Naruto's transformation skill, practicing the shift between human and fox until morning finally comes.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_I'm going to end the chapter here. Next chapter we'll hopefully get to see V's Kitsune form, and start getting some progress. I won't be posting again until at least Tuesday, due to work. I couldn't work in his Kitsune form this chapter, because of plot being difficult. Let me know if you want Naruto to get special weapons or not, and I'll see what I can come up with for him if enough people want the weapons added in. I won't be using any of the Canon DMC weapons because this crossover is an AU, and doesn't include the main cast of DMC so far. Hopefully this story will be a long-term thing and not get dropped like my other stories._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's chapter 3 of The Kitsune Ninja. Unfortunately, Tuesday became a work day, so I'm typing this earlier on a different device. I'm liking how my story is going so far, even though I'd like to be able to write longer chapters soon. Friday will be my day off this week, so the next guarantee might be Friday if I get enough reviews to continue the plot. Details in the ending author note._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**Three days later**

"Now that you're comfortable shifting, we can train you in using your powers to fight."

For the past few days, Naruto practiced shifting until it became almost second nature to him. His training before only focused on human skills, which means that his Kitsune skills are under par for his age. Sure he has good instincts and the Fox helping him, but he was human-taught up until now. The prospect of learning new skills excites Naruto, as it would give him an edge over normal people. Despite his affliction, he still yearns to become a Shinobi. The first thing they do is transform into their Kitsune forms. Naruto's form looks normal compared to what V looks like.

In Kitsune form, V's fur takes on an almost intangible quality, appearing as though it were made of shadows and light. The right side of his face is mostly black with a glowing green eye, while the left side of his face is mostly white with a bright silver eye. His body has constantly shifting patterns of black and white, and shadows and light drift off his fur like an aura. Nine tails sway behind him, each one with a different pattern and amount of black and white. One tail has a permanently blackened tip, and another has a permanently white tip. This is his main Kitsune form, the Tao Shift.

"Every Kitsune has its own specialties and attributes. My attributes are Light and Dark. Based on what you've told me, you'll likely have Wind and Fire attributes." V waves a tail, conjuring a shadow construct in the shape of a training dummy. Naruto quickly understands what they're going to be doing, and begins training to access at least one of his attributes.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

**Three weeks later**

Naruto's training is finally complete for now, with him having a good grasp on the techniques that V was able to teach him. From here, it's all up to Naruto to discover his full potential. His original purpose for leaving Konoha no longer applies, as now that he can become human, Naruto no longer has to hide under layers of clothes and bandages to go out in the village. However, he still doesn't want to return to his family yet.

"Could I stay with you?" Naruto looks at the older Kitsune pleadingly. V sighs, looking at the boy with a knowing look. "You wouldn't be able to become a Ninja without attending an academy or finding a Ninja to learn from. I may have been able to teach you the basics, but that's as far as my skill goes. The decision is yours to make, but if it makes you feel better, I'll accompany you wherever you decide to go from here."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_I'm ending it here for this chapter. I want to know where you all would like Naruto and V to go next. They can either go to Wave, Mist, or Konoha. If they go to Mist first, they'll be involved in the war there. For Wave, it would be a quick removal of Gato from power. For Konoha, it would be Naruto attending the academy and V becoming his mentor to justify being included in whatever team Naruto ends up on. Also, the Uchiha stuff won't turn out the same way, so no brooding Sasuke._

_Review with your choice of destinations. Be warned, I'm not that familiar with the Mist war beyond what I've read in fanfictions, so I'll be improvising a lot for that one if it's chosen._


	4. Notice

Only one review through the entire story. That's not good news for someone who asked for help continuing the story plot.

Unfortunately, this story is going on hold for until someone helps me progress with the next chapter. If you don't want me to continue it, then don't review. But if you want it to continue, you need to give input on which location to send Naruto and V to next.

I'm cutting down the choices to just Wave and Konoha now, because I'm not gonna do the Mist Arc in this story anymore. I won't be replacing this update with a chapter because then nobody will be able to review the chapter once it updates, if at all. That update depends entirely on me getting at least three reviews for where to send the Kitsune next. Not gonna send them anywhere that I haven't planned for yet, so you have to choose either Wave or Konoha.

Sorry to those expecting a chapter update, but nobody reviewed since my last chapter update, so you'll have to wait until I've got enough reviews to continue again. If it takes a year, then that's how long the story will be on hold for. So if you want that update, then review with your choice of destination. Remember, I need at least 3 reviews on where to send them next. Don't just choose to get a chapter faster. I need reasons too. Like this:

"I want (insert location) visited first because I feel that they'll get more character development from going there first."

That's just an example for those not sure on what to put in your review. Just format it as "location" followed by "reasons", and don't be lazy with them. I want genuine reviews here. No copy-pasters. If the reviews look too similar, I will count them all as one review.

Again, sorry I had to waste an update to tell everyone this stuff, but nobody was willing to provide any input.


End file.
